Invincible
by L Dragoncross
Summary: Duo & Quatre try to escape their prison. It's better than it sounds here. Really! Yaoi, Angst


Invincible By LD Gundam Wing Fanfic  
  
Author's Note: This was originally going to have an angsty ending filled with betrayal, but I found myself unable to do it. I couldn't do that to Duo and Quatre... So I cut the betrayal crap. Heh. Sorry if you would have liked that better.  
  
Author's Note 2: *Sob* I wanna go to Yaoicon... I'll give 20 dollars to anyone who will get a convention shirt and send it to me, plus I'll pay for the shirt itself and shipping. Email me if you want to take up the offer. *Sigh* I just really wanna go... Me--- : (  
  
Warnings: Yaoi(2x4), angsty stuff, OOC, AAU, fluffy lameness  
  
XXXXXX  
  
I awaken to the sound of whining. A child is crying. I crack my eyes open enough to stare at the cold ceiling. I'm not the only one who has heard his whimpering. There's a scraping sound as the barred door is thrown outward by the guard.  
  
His whimpering stops abruptly.  
  
"What's your problem." He demands of the child.  
  
"I... I... Want my brother..."  
  
We can both feel the guard sneer in the semi darkness, and I imagine the boy is wishing he hadn't said anything.  
  
"Is that so."  
  
"No, please don't!" I hear flailing sounds as the boy tries to keep from being dragged away. I can see their shadows on my own cell wall as he throws the struggling boy over his shoulder.  
  
I'm not the only one who has listened to all this. There's an intake of breath as the door slams behind the guard. It comes from my left. That one's name is Quatre. I have a good memory for the names of others, if not my own. It was actually Quatre who gave me the one I have now. Duo. He insisted that no one should be nameless. Not even a demon like me.  
  
And I am. A demon, that is. Even among my murdering brothers, I stand apart. I know that Quatre can't last long in these conditions. I am the only one who has been demonic enough to last long. The guards whisper about me, avoiding my name as if I could curse them.  
  
I'll miss Quatre when he is gone, and so I try not to think about his inevitable demise.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
The boy is there in line the next morning, though with a definite flinch toward anything that moves. I can see Quatre giving him a sympathetic look. I hope the guard doesn't catch him doing that.  
  
The funny thing about him, Quatre that is, is that he can see straight through me. I don't even give him any of my demon laced grins because there's no point. I wonder sometimes why he hangs around me.  
  
"You're going to get in trouble." I whisper, not looking directly at him. The day guard is taking role. As though anyone could have escaped in the night. If I had a soul, I might have laughed at the notion. I grin at him as he gets near, and his eyes dart quickly away.  
  
"Sixteen and fifty-three are to patrol the eastern border." He announces and moves on. He's referring to Quatre and myself. Those are our numbers. Every "recruit" has one. The newbies are usually surprised at how small my number is. Then they get to know me better and wonder no more. After me, the lowest is number forty-two. The highest, just for reference, is sixty- nine.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
I drag the covering off my mobile suit in one swift movement and turn to help Quatre with his.  
  
"Thanks." He says, wrapping the plastic into a ball, then shoves it into a locker.  
  
I let my hand linger on his suit a second longer than normal.  
  
"Why are you here?" I ask him, staring up at the cold metal giant. I can sense his surprise. It's not like me to ask questions.  
  
Then he turns solemn. "I wanted to fight for my home..." He sighs. "And I failed."  
  
"Failed..."  
  
He hesitates, but does not want to elaborate on his story. He takes the opportunity to ask me back.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?" He doesn't look convinced.  
  
"No."  
  
I turn into his sad gaze.  
  
"Duo, who are you?"  
  
We look at eachother for a moment, then he leans forward and kisses me.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Something inside me stirs. The feeling confuses me. I have been dead inside for so long that this scares me. Me, Shinigami.  
  
"Qua... Quatre... Wha wha...." He blinks at me, a calm look on his pretty face.  
  
"Is there any way out of here, Duo?" How well he knows me. If there's any way out, I know it. I've never seriously thought about escaping before. What is out there that would be any better in my eyes? But... I recognize this feeling as hope. Perhaps we could... Perhaps with him, I would have a purpose out there. If we stay here, he will die.  
  
I nod, and he gives me one of his smiles.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
The easy part is getting to the border. We're supposed to be there anyway, so no one stops us. I cut down the fence with my mobile suit's arm before I can second-guess myself. The high pitched whine of the alarm sounds and I quickly exit my suit.  
  
"Quatre! Jump!" I call up, seeing his hesitation.  
  
"I'll catch you." I promise, and finally he does, and lands squarely in my grasp. He smiles up at me, and then we run for it.  
  
There's a clearing several yards away where emergency vans are stashed for their soldiers. If we can make it there, we can steal a vehicle and probably make it to the highway. If we can make it that far, we're free.  
  
We don't hear the crash of mobile suits until I'm already tearing the camouflage tarp off a motorcycle.  
  
"Don't move!" A soldier shouts down at us. I glare up at him and get onto the bike. My reflexes are the only ones I know of that can match my speed. I yank Quatre on behind me and take off at breakneck speed, bumping over the forest brush.  
  
Sure enough, the soldier is too slow and before long we're out of his range.  
  
Quatre nuzzles my back; his arms still wrapped tightly around my waist to keep from being thrown off the bike.  
  
"We made it." He says. His near whisper barely makes it to my ears. I smile in spite of myself.  
  
"We did." I reply, and turn to smile at his tearful grin.  
  
That's when the explosion erupts beneath us.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
I hit a tree and hear the splintering sound as I feel my head crack against the bark.  
  
Quatre lands nearby. Through the blurry blackness, I can see the attacking suit hovering above us. The bike's wheels spin off the ground.  
  
"Duo." Quatre whispers as he struggles to his knees and falls against me. His weight is painful to bear, but I know it will probably be the last time I feel him.  
  
I look up to see another suit emerge.  
  
'Please God.' I pray silently. 'Don't let him die. Please God, no.'  
  
As though he would listen to the pleading of me.  
  
Quatre sobs into my neck. He is afraid. I knew he wouldn't be cut out for our kind of work.  
  
'Please God.'  
  
The second suit raises its gun.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Alex was never a brave soldier. He wasn't a soldier of any kind, in fact. He never chose to be a part of this. He had been sold into it.  
  
Now he looks down at the two figures below him. One clutching the other. The bleeding one looking up at him belligerently.  
  
If only he could spare one. If only one, his death would be worth it.  
  
Flinching slightly, he raises his gun and fires point blank at the head of the suit next to him.  
  
"Get moving." He calls down to the two, and turns to face the third of his squadron. His death.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Duo wastes no time.  
  
"Get on the bike, Quatre."  
  
Quatre looks up.  
  
"But you can't..."  
  
"I'm not going to. You are." Duo reaches up to feel the blood on the back of his head.  
  
"Goodbye..." He leans forward and kisses Quatre as they had a mere hour ago.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
"Uncle Quatre..."  
  
Quatre starts awake to the sound of a child's voice and a tugging on his arm.  
  
He rubs his eyes.  
  
Memories.  
  
"Uncle Quatre, you said we could play outside today..." The little boy pouts.  
  
"Ah... Yes. Hold on..."  
  
The now adult Quatre stands and grasps the hand of his adopted child.  
  
"Coming, Duo."  
  
XXXXXX  
  
The End  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Well, was that lame or what? I am really having a bad day... I think I'll go cry about not being able to go to Yaoicon now... 


End file.
